1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a powder container for containing powder such as developer used for image forming, and an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a facsimile machine, a copier, or a multi-functional machine having at least two functions of the printer, the facsimile machine, and the copier, incorporating the powder container.
2. Related Art
As one example of an image forming apparatus that includes a developing device using powder toner to develop an electrostatic latent image formed on an image carrier into a visible image, the toner contained in the developing device is consumed as an image forming operation performed. The known image forming apparatus includes a toner supply device including a toner container serving as a powder container containing toner therein so that the toner supplying device supplies the toner from the toner container to the developing device.
For example, the toner supply device included in the image forming apparatus includes a plug member. The plug member is used to close an opening formed at an end of the toner container to prevent the toner in the toner container from spilling out through the opening during storage or transportation. The plug member is removed when the toner supply device is attached to the image forming apparatus.
A toner container is replaced with a new one when the toner in the toner container is used up. In the case of a toner container having a plug member, once the plug member is removed, the toner remaining in the toner container may spill or fly out of the opening during the replacement. In addition, since a toner container is longer in an axis line direction, an ideal and preferable storage condition for the toner container is that the toner container is stored with its axis line placed horizontal. In contrast, if the toner container is stored in a standing state with the opening facing downward, the toner clumps together due to its own weight around the opening. This phenomenon obstructs toner discharge from the toner container set in a device main body and easily causes unstable toner discharge or transport. Hence, there is a need for a new structure. Further, on attachment of the toner container to the image forming apparatus, the position of the toner container may need to be stable.
If the plug member is removed when replacing with a new toner container, it is likely that toner leaks or scatters. When storing the toner container that extends in an axial direction, it is preferable that an axis of the toner container remains horizontal. However, in a case in which the toner container is stored with the opening facing downward, the toner aggregates along with the aid of its gravity, and therefore prevention of flow of toner at installation of the toner container to the image forming apparatus easily cause unstable toner discharge and transportation.